


Revelation

by DaughterOfKings



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: Family, Missing Scene, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfKings/pseuds/DaughterOfKings
Summary: In the hours before the last battle, Marcus finally realizes something about Winter.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm about to spoil the crap out of TIB, so stop reading this if you haven't read that!
> 
> 2) I wrote this fic in response to a Tumblr request

The army camp never truly stilled or fell silent, but there was a quietness that settled in the early morning hours. Raesinia did her best to savor it as she lay in Marcus’ arms, trying not to wonder if this was going to be the last time she would get to guard his sleep. It did no good to think that way when she couldn’t do anything to change the future.

And, anyway, Marcus wasn’t sleeping.

His eyes were closed, and had been for some time, but Raesinia could feel the tension in his muscles and hear the quickness of his breathing. She assumed he was thinking about the coming battle, unable to stop himself, but she was reluctant to break the silence between them.

Abruptly, he bolted upright, barely managing to catch her before she toppled over. “Sorry,” he blurted. “Raes- sorry-”  
  
“Marcus,” Raesinia cut him off, gripping at his shoulders. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

But Marcus pulled away from her without a word, hastily fumbling for a lantern. In its sudden glow, she could see how wide his eyes were, how frantic he looked. Perhaps he’d realized something he’d overlooked in his battle plan, or-

“W-Winter,” he stammered as he gathered up his clothes. “She’s with Cyte.”

“I would hope so,” Raesinia said bemusedly, wondering if he needed to issue new orders, if he needed to summon all of his commanders, or just her-  
  
Marcus’ face flushed a deep red. “She’s my _sister_!”  
  
“Oh!” Raesinia wanted to laugh, but she knew he would storm off to do something foolish if she did. So, instead, she got up, placed herself between him and the tent flap, and put her hands over his to stop him from trying to button his shirt. “Marcus,” she said calmly. “In addition to being your sister, Winter is also Vordanai general, is she not?”

Marcus nodded.

“And in possession of a demon? And generally capable of handling herself?”  
  
“Yes,” Marcus answered. “But I-”

“Have you ever had cause to question Cyte’s devotion to her?” Raesinia asked, knowing he would remember how devastated the poor girl had been after the withdrawal from Murnsk. As she expected, his shoulders slumped and he shook his head, but she still wasn’t done: “And would you really threaten the woman you’ve credited with keeping the army together for you? The one who was desperate for your approval even before you were her lover’s brother?”  
  
Marcus flushed again at the word “lover,” and a muscle in his jaw twitched. But he eventually sighed and said, “No. I guess not.”  
  
“Good,” Raesinia told him- and then, because she couldn’t resist teasing- “If the urge ever returns, just imagine what Dominic would have had to say to _you_.”  
  
Marcus actually went pale. “Right. Uhm.” He swallowed hard, then said, “But what if someone tries to say something about... well...” He trailed off, waving a hand vaguely.

Raesinia grinned. “Two of my finest military officers are in a relationship. The new Borelgai ambassador is madly in love with one of his Life Guards. I’m going to marry a commoner several years my senior-” she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss- “So I think my reign will be marked by tolerance, and genuine joy in others’ happiness. Don’t you?”  
  
Marcus’ answer was to lean down for a longer kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling ruefully. “This probably won’t be the last time you’ll have to stop me from being an ass,” he warned her.

Raesinia ignored the sudden flicker of fear that it might be, and mustered up an answering smile. “I expect not,” she said. “Now, come back to bed.”


End file.
